A Friendship Like No Other
by Sk8rgirl77
Summary: After having no one that understands him. Adam thinks that he has finally found a friend that gets him. And it blossoms into a beautiful friendship. And what more could make a friendship better than drama, love, and... DISCONTINUED
1. The First Meeting

I have decided to start another story. This one has been sitting in the back of my mind for a while and-

Adam: Hey, where are the nachos?

Me: Adam! W-what are y-you doing h-here? (laughs nervously)

Adam: Uhh. You kidnapped me and brought me here. Remember?

Me: (sighs in frustration) If anyone finds out, I'll get arrested again!

Adam: Again?

Me: Oh Uh.. I ment... never mind! You're just here to help me with my Halo skills!

Adam: Ugh! Fine! Where's the damn X-Box?

Me: I'll tell you in a sec, I have to introduce my new story first!

Anyways, this idea just sort of popped into my head and before I knew it, BAM! Insta Story! Just kidding, this took a lot of time. But enough of my rambling, here is the story!

* * *

"Look out!"

Adam barely had time to react before a kid on a bike ran right into the back of his legs. He let out a yelp and then fell down on one knee to the ground. The kid riding his bike flipped over the handle bars and fell on top of Adam.  
They lay there for a second groaning in pain.

"Ow. Sorry dude." the kid said while standing back up and rubbing his stomach softly. Adam stood up too, wincing when he put pressure on his leg.

"I'm good. Just didn't see it coming." he replied.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to stop on these icy sidewalks."

They both let out little laughs but, quickly stopped at the small pain it caused them both. Adam looked back at the boy in front of him. He looked about 12 or 13. 'Probably goes to the middle school down the street.' he thought. He studied him a little harder. He had softer features than most preteen boys. He seemed skinnier and was wearing baggy clothes with a beanie. 'Kinda like how I used to dress at school. Before this stupid lockdown.' Adam thought annoyed and still a little curious about this boy. The kid looked up from picking up his bike and noticed Adam's intense stare directed towards him. He squirmed uncomfortably for a moment before saying,"Uh, I'm Andrew. Sup?".

Adam snapped up from his observation. "I'm Adam.".

He stuck his fist out, expecting a fist bump. The kid hesitated but then bumped it back.  
"Cool. And sorry again about hitting you with my bike." he apologized again. Adam also noticed his voice seemed a bit high. Hmm, weird. It's probably nothing, he is young.

"So do you go to the high school?" Andrew asked him.

"Yeah." Adam responded.

"Wow. I've heard a lot of rumors about that school." he said.

"I bet you have. It's kind of hard not to." Adam looked off into the distance, obviously thinking about something. 'I wonder if this kid knows.' he thought slightly worried, but shook it off.

"It's gotta be hard over there I bet."

"You have no idea."

"Middle school isn't all perfect either. You could say it's kind of like a miniature Degrassi." He stated.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked intrigued.

"Yeah. There's always drama at every corner."

"It gets irritating after a while doesn't it?" Adam asked amused.

Andrew took a seat on his bike and sighed. "It does. But we don't have all the strict rules and dress code like you guys." he nodded towards Adam's school uniform. A purple polo shirt and khaki pants.

"Consider yourself lucky." Adam said.

"Oh. I do." the younger boy said smiling.

Adam smiled back. "You know your not that bad for a little kid."

Andrew glared at him for a second at the little kid comment, but smiled and responded,"And your ok for a high schooler. Speaking of which. Isn't talking to a middle schooler like bad for your rep or something?".

Adam laughed. "I think I'll live. Besides, my rep is screwed up enough already.".

"That bad huh? Why? What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't wanna know." Adam said quickly. He really didn't feel like confessing all his problems to a middle school kid he just met. Not to mention, one that just ran him over with a bike.

Andrew just shrugged and then said,"Whatever it's cool. Anyways I gotta go, see you later?" He had a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Adam just smiled and replied,"Yeah, see you kid.".

Adam gave a small wave and then turned towards the other direction from which Andrew was standing. He couldn't help but think this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Sure there was like a four year age difference. But it didn't matter, because it seemed like they both had a lot in common.

More in common than they would think.

Andrew's POV

Andrew parked his bike inside of his garage when he got home. He kind of dreaded going inside because he knew what would be directed towards him. He almost decided upon leaving again, but didn't because next his mom opened the door in the garage and saw Andrew.

"Sa-Andrew. Where have you been?" his mom asked him.

He cringed at her almost calling him his 'old' name. She just couldn't wrap it around her head that he was Andrew now. He just shook it off and brought his attention back to the woman in front of him. He was kind of shocked to see her, since she's usually off in New York on business. But this kind of thing has become a regular situation for their family. Mom leaves for a couple days, maybe weeks and arrives back out of the blue. Him and his older sister are used to it by now. Their older brother visits to check in on them every once in a while. But he usually stays in New York too. They used to live there for most of their lives, so leaving was out of the question.

"Sorry I'm late. I promise it won't happen again." he answered not really caring.

She watched him for a moment. "Okay, now come inside, I brought home a pizza.".

"Yum." he said while walking inside the house. Already smelling the delicious aroma of cheesy pizza topped with tons of toppings.

The next person he saw was his sister, Fiona, who was sitting on the couch talking on her cellphone. He took in all his surroundings. Checking out all of the expensive looking accessories and electronics. Not that they couldn't afford it. Because they could. The Coynes were exceedingly rich. But Andrew tried to keep that little piece of information to himself. He really didn't want to draw unwanted attention to himself. He's done enough of that in the past. And he wasn't going down that road again. His sisters voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes! That would be fun. Okay I'll see you there." is what she practically screamed into the phone. Andrew took this as a chance to tease her.

"What's up sis. Got a hot date or something?" he asked with an amused grin. Their mom had gone to her room. So she wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

"Shut up Andrew. And as a matter of fact I do." she said with a smile.

"Wow! Tell me all about it!" he pit his hands on his face in mock interest.

She just rolled her eyes and said,"Go eat your pizza.".

"Gladly.".

Unlike his mom, Fiona liked Andrews's change. She would of loved her little sibling either way. But he guessed she was even more happy with a little brother. Which he was totally fine with.

"So who is this guy? Just in case I need to beat him up." he said with his face stuffed with pizza and fists in the air in a boxing stance.

She looked at him with disgust for a moment then amusement. She opened her mouth to answer but stopped when her phone went off again.  
He rolled his eyes and went back to the pizza.

Adam's POV

When Adam got home, he was greeted by his mother who was standing in the living room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Adam Torres, where have you been?"

"Relax mom, I'm only like ten minutes late."

She uncrossed her arms and said,"Okay fine. But get home on time next time!"

"Alright."he yelled over his shoulder as he retreated to the safety of his room.  
Once he was in his room, he opened his phone and went to his contacts. He just sat on his bed, staring at the number Fiona Coyne had given him earlier that day while contemplating how to ask her out. 'I should just man up and ask her ready!' he thought angrily at himself. He took a couple deep breathes and clicked the call button on his phone. It rang two times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi Fiona. What's up?"

"Who is this?"

He mentally kicked himself for not saying his name first.

"Oh, it's Adam."

"Hi Adam! What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just calling to see if..." he trailed off feeling nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I-I was w-wondering if... maybe you'd w-want... to maybe go out sometime?" he stuttered through the phone.

"Yes!" she answered excitedly.

"Really?" he could barely believe what he was hearing.

"That would be fun."

"Okay. So how about I come by your house Friday at like 7:00 and we could do something."

"Okay I'll see you there."

"Awesome, Bye." he heard a click signaling she had hung up.

Adam lay back on his bed, hardly containing his excitement. He had a date with Fiona. He felt like screaming in excitement at the top of his lungs. But decided against it because not only would his parents come rushing up to his room, but he'd sound like a stupid lovestruck idiot. Which he was.

* * *

So there was the first chapter. Please review and I just might let Adam live another day.

Adam: What?

Me: Just kidding. I wouldn't kill you. You're my favorite character.

Adam: Oh thank God! Because you need me if you ever want to win at Halo.

Me: Shut up. I play just fine.

But just to be clear, you guys NEED to press that little button down there that spells out words. (Adam snickers) Hey! So what if I read at a 1st grade level! Just kidding, I read at like a 10th grade level. Not to brag or anything.

~~sk8rgirl77


	2. Another Day of Hell, With a Good Twist

I'm am SO SORRY for the week late update. I went to L.A. and saw that frickin awesome TRIPLE OVERTIME Laker game! Plus school was a pain in the ass 'cause I had to make up a lot of work.

Her is chappy #2. I hope you like it. And to the person that first reviewed this story, the intro was suppose to sound weird. It makes me seem crazy and I just wanted to add some humor to the situation. So don't hate!

Adam: Yeah! You tell them.

Me: Thanks Adam. And I'm sorry you have to leave and go back to Canada.

Adam: I'm not sorry. Woo! I'm free! (skips out door)

Me: (opens mouth in shock) That jerk! *sigh* Oh well, he needs to get back there when Fiona gets back from Rehab. It is going to be a LONG wait.

Anyways, read along people that somehow are reading this story and find it okay.

* * *

Andrews's POV

Andrew woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring Bleed it Out by Linkin Park. He groggily parted his eyes half way to look at the clock. It read 6:00 a.m..

"Ugh, why does school have to be so freaking early in the morning?" he grumbled to himself.

He threw the covers off of his body and rolled off his bed onto the floor. He landed on something pointed and sticking up into his stomach.

"Ow" he groaned into the floor. He reached down to retrieve what had punctured his stomach and found one of his drumsticks propped up on his shoe. He said something regarding mornings and lifted himself off the floor to get dressed for school. As he was walking to his dresser to get his clothes, he passes his full-body mirror and inspected himself.

A disgusted look came across his face as he ran his eyes over his body repeatedly. He started with his facial features. Sure, they were a little soft, but that was the least of his problems. He worked his gaze downward and inspected his chest. Oh how he hated the way it curved out into those... things. And how he had to wrap it up every morning to look normal. Normal. HA. He was far from normal, or from other people's perspectives. Anyone that found out about him would look at him like spit on their shoes. It made his blood boil and insides crack into pieces.

These thoughts stayed in his mind as he continued to eye the body he so much despised.

Andrew resumed getting dressed so he could eat a quick breakfast and head out to school. He slipped on a pair of jeans at least two or three sizes to big for him to hide his maturing hips. Then he took his binder from his desk and carefully wrapped it around his chest. After that was done, he put on a baggy t-shirt and his dark gray jacket and zipped it up. He looked over himself again and decided to top it off with a black beanie cap.

When he entered the kitchen he saw his sister at the counter eating a bowl of cereal and listening to her iPod. Slowly a grin slid onto Andrew's face as he stealthily snuck up behind her. Right when he was behind her, he took two fingers in both hands and poked them right into her sides.

Fiona let out a yelp of surprise and her spoon went flying in the air. She yanked the headphones out of her ear and spun around in the chair and glared at her attacker. She saw her brother lying on the ground laughing until tears came to his eyes. She continued to glare at him as he got into a standing position while trying to control his laughter.

It was no use. Once he saw the look on her face, he went into another laughing fit. "Ha ha. Okay you've had your fun. Now get up and eat so we can leave." she told him.

"Cranky much? I was just joking." he said now grinning.

"Yeah whatever. Just hurry up.".

"Okay"

Andrew worked his way to the freezer and took out two frozen waffles. He put them in the toaster and turned the knob on medium. He grabbed a plate from the cabinet and took a seat by his sister. She was cleaning up the mess that was just made and dumped the remains of her cereal in the sink. He hears her sigh in exasperation.

He furrowed his brows and asked,"You okay? You seem kind of down.".

She glanced at him and waited a few moments before answering. "Does it bother you that were practically always alone here?".

He was a taken back by her question at first but then answered,"Kinda. But we get through it you know?".

She just nodded in response.

"Why are you asking?"

"I don't know. It just sort of popped in to my head."

She didn't sound to convincing and he knew there was more to it than that. But he didn't push it. If something was bugging her, she would tell him when she's ready.

Once they were both finished getting ready for school, they headed out. But with different means of transportation. Andrew took his bike and Fiona called a taxi. They figured out earlier in the year that his would be simpler and easier. But Andrew just didn't want to look spoiled or something by showing up in a cab. And Fiona WAS NOT going to get a ride to school on her brother's bike pegs.

When Andrew arrived at school he walked his bike to the bike racks and locked it up. As he was turning to walk into the building, he suddenly felt his shoulder connect with someone else's. This caused the person he ran into to fall on the ground. The icy concrete helped with that.

When Andrew looked down to help the person be ran into up, he noticed it was a girl. One he had never seen before.

'New girl? Yeah, definitely.' he thought.

He also took notice of this girls features. She had wavy blondish-brownish hair and was wearing jeans with a blue top and winter coat. He found himself staring for quite a while until she looked up at him expectantly. That's when he noticed her piercing blue eyes that resembled the ocean on a stormy day. It was like she was hiding something behind those beautiful, mysterious eyes.

When she blinked he came to his senses and bent over to help her off the ground.

"Uh. S-sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." he stuttered.

He expected her to snap at him to watch where he was going. But to his surprise, she smiled.

"It's okay. I shouldn't of had a book in my nose." she answered while looking around the ground for her book.

He spotted it on a little pile of snow half open. He practically leaped to the book to hand it to her.

"H-here you go. I hope I-it isn't damaged to much." he said while inspecting the ground.

She saw his movements and smirked while saying,"I think it will live.".

He merely nodded and shuffled his feet nervously.

She stuck out her hand and smiled brightly."I'm Sarah. This is my first day.".

Andrew looked up at her hand until finally shaking it and telling her his name.

"I'm Andrew. And I kinda guessed you were new here, on account I haven't seen you around this school.".

He smiled and added,"Plus, you'd think a cute girl like yourself would get noticed around here."

He watched her blush and look at the ground. This caused his smile to widen.

She brought her gaze back up to him and said,"Wow. My first day and I've already had the pleasure of meeting a player."

She was trying to hold in a laugh as she watched his smile falter and he opened his mouth respond.

"N-no. No! I'm, I'm not a p-player. I was j-just-"

She cut him off with her sudden burst of laughter. He couldn't help but notice her laugh was soft and genuine. "Relax. I was just kidding." She playfully hit his shoulder.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Good. 'Cause I'm really not a player. Just wait until you meet the guys at this school."

"Woo-hoo. Can't wait." She said sarcastically while twirling her finger in he air for effect.

This made Andrew laugh and she soon joined him while they started walking towards the entrance of the school.

"So," Andrew started,"what do you have first period?" He was hoping he had at least a couple classes with this girl.

"Um." She rummaged through her backpack before pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it to him. He stared at it for a few moments, then widened his eyes in shock at noticing that they had six out of seven classes together. _Wow. How lucky is that._ He thought.

He cleared his throat and said to her,"Um, we have almost all classes together, so I could show you around more."

She smiled at this and said,"I'd like that. Now lead the way to our first class."He saluted her in a playful manner then started marching robot style to History. She started laughing at him while joining him in the weird walk to class.

Adam's POV

Adam woke with a start at his mother's screeching voice. "Adam! Wake up, your gonna be late for school!"

He groaned in response and rolled out of bed to get to the bathroom before his brother. He made it in and closed the door right before Drew could make it passed the threshold.

"Come on Adam. Let me go first! You take forever." Drew whined while banging on the door.

"Sorry. Maybe you should wake up earlier." He mocked while starting to get dressed.

"Ugh. Fine, but hurry up." He heard the faint sound of footsteps, meaning his brother had walked away.

Adam was looking himself up and down with a look of pure hatred. It was this body he wished to change one day. This body was the cause of all the pain he inflicted on himself. Why people treated him differently just because of his appearance. They didn't even bother to get to know him before they judged him. That is part of why he is depressed most of the time. He shook these thoughts out of his head and went back to getting ready.

~O~

Adam exited his mom's car quickly and ran up to the front steps before the bell rang. The two officers at the front waved him in and he sped down the hall as fast as he could without getting caught. He made it to English class and sat in his seat, right when the bell rang.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Torres." teased Ms. Dawes.

He just nodded in response while trying to ignore some of the snickers coming from the class. This caused him to shrink down in his seat a little more and drown out Ms. Dawes' lecture. While zoning out of his class, his mind drifted to Fiona. He couldn't wait for their date tonight. He was taking her somewhere special that he found a while back. He wants it to be a surprise so he hasn't told her yet. She will probably ask him about it next period in Art. He can already imagine her face when she sees where their going. It is going to be amazing, he had Drew help him set it up.

His daydreams were cut short by a tap on his shoulder. Adam turned around and faced Eli with an annoyed look.

When Eli saw his friends face, he just smirked."What?" Adam asked obviously irritated. This just caused his smirk to grow.

"Whoa. Chill dude. I was just wanted to make sure we were still on for guy's night tonight."

Adam mentally face-palmed. He completely forgot about guy's night! He was so occupied with his date, it slipped right out of his mind. Eli noticed his friends blank face and said,"Your bailing aren't you?".

Eli couldn't blame him. After all the times he skipped out for Clare. But he was curious as to why Adam wasn't coming.

"Yeah... actually I... have a... date tonight." He stuttered out while avoiding eye contact.

Eli was surprised to say the least. He would of thougt his friend would of told him and share the news at least. But he was still happy for him. He felt Adam needed to get back into the dating world. After the whole Bianca thing...

He shuddered at the awful memory and put his attention back to Adam. Adam was looking at him like he expected him to say something.

"Oh, well, good job buddy," the smirk returned to his face,"who is the lucky lady?"

Adam rolled his eyes. It was a general question someone would ask their best friend, but Adam knew Eli would dig into it more and tease him.

"Fiona Coyne." Adam held in a laugh at the look of shock on Eli's face.

"Well done young grasshopper. Looks like I have taught you well." They fist bumped and were going to go into detail about the date when they were shushed by the person behind Eli.

They both turned to see Clare with her finger to her lips in a shush movement. "Would you two stop talking. You're going to get in trouble."

Adam looked kind of sheepish, whereas Eli just smiled in response. "Well Clare-bear," she cringed at the nickname,"it seems that our friend Adam here has got a date tonight." Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to say something when they were silenced by Ms. Dawes voice.

"Eli, Adam, Clare would you like to share something with the class?" she had one eyebrow raised and looked impatient. Some of the class turned to look at them.

Adam was about to say 'no' when Eli, the annoying smartass he is, says,"We were just discussing Adam's date with miss Fiona Coyne tonight." A few students gasped while some just stared at Adam in shock.

Adam was so embarrased he banged his head down on his desk and listened to the class murmur and talk about him like Ms. Dawes wasn't even there.

* * *

And there it is! This chapter wasn't that eventful, but next one will be Andrew focused and it will still be the same day. Thought I'd clear that up ahead of time.

Anyways, be sure to review and I'll try to update faster but can't promise anything.

Review! It's good for the soul and keeps my heart pumping. Well that and food, my Ipod, and my skateboard. You get the point, so review!


	3. One of a Kind

I am so frickin' SORRY for the long update. School sucks and I have the tendency to procrastinate. A lot. Plus everyone deals with writers block and an annoying family.

Here is chapter 3! Like I said, this one is Andrew centered, cuz I wanted to try out my new character.

And I can't believe I've resorted to this but... PLEASE REVIEW! (that's right, I'm begging now)

And this is still the same day from last chapter, just it's Andrew at school.

Read on if anyone is this desperate for a story. I don't think my writing compares to most people that write for Degrassi fanfiction.

* * *

**Andrew's POV**

Andrew couldn't help himself. But all through history he found himself stealing glances at Sarah. There was just something about her that fascinated him. Even though he only met her this morning, he could tell she was not even close to most girls at this school. In a good way.

Granted, he didn't actually know all of them here (thank god), but he knew enough to stay away from them. The girls here just try to be something they're not. For example, they dress like they're going to the beach for the summer in California. Also, their attitudes are unbearable. It's creepy how practically all of them are like drama-queen, divas, snobby, and the list goes on and on...

But that's just Andrew's opinion.

Now Sarah, that's another story. A completely different, alternate universe story. In the short time they had to walk to class, he found out quite a bit about her. He avoided talking about himself in fear of giving anything away and leading to further questions. So he found out some interesting things about her. Like, she transferred here from Detroit, Michigan because of her dad's job. She has an older brother named C.J. And that he's VERY overprotective. She's even athletic and plays basketball.

Andrew was thinking_, Score_. Because he loves basketball and used to play. Then he thought_, Wait, why? I don't like her, do I? I mean, I JUST met her_. He just shook that thought away and promised to look more into it later when he hangs out with her more. Well, if he gets to hang out with her more. And that was very likely considering how their class schedules went.

He continued to occasionally glance at her. He wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying until his name was called. He snapped his head to the front to see Ms. Warner looking at him with an eyebrow raised, which caused her wrinkles on her forehead to come out of hiding. This gave him the idea he had just been asked a question.

So he said the most typical thing any clueless student would say.

"Huh?" Some of the class laughed at his response and most just rolled their eyes at his stupidity.

Ms. Warner sighed in slight frustration and repeated the question. "I asked you to tell the class what some of the causes of the Black Death were.".

He just stared at her for a second while thinking. _Black Death, Black Death. Wasn't that like a disease or something?_

"We're waiting Mr. Coyne." He could sense her impatience.

"Um, wasn't it because of some disease that rats gave them?" He asked unsure. History wasn't exactly his strong suit. **(A/N: Sorry if my facts are wrong. I freaking SUCK at History! It's hard to pay attention to something so boring.)**

She pursed her lips and responded,"That's one of the reasons. Would anyone care to share another?"

He breathed a sigh of relief and went back to zoning out. He suddenly got this feeling that someone's eyes were on him, so he turned toward the first person he suspected. Sure enough, when he looked over at her, Sarah quickly redirected her gaze back to her desk. He smiled to himself knowing that she was watching him too.

His happy thoughts were interrupted bye a note hitting him in the ear and landing on his desk. He jumped a bit then grabbed the note and put it in his lap. He opened it with caution, so the teacher didn't notice. It read-

_Stalking the new girl, are we? _

_- Mitch_

He stared at it with confusion before bringing his head up and looking for his best friend. He spotted him sitting two seats back and one to the right of himself. Andrew saw that he was staring at him while waiting for a reply.

Mitch was without a doubt, Andrew's best friend. They've been buds ever since the middle of summer, before school started, when they both moved into the same neighborhood.

_*Flashback*_

_Andrew was lounging around outside, shooting hoops while the professional movers they hired unloaded all of their belongings into their new house. He was glad for this move, because it meant a fresh start. His fresh start._

_'Time for my new life' He thought while looking down the street. His eyes focused on nothing, but mind whirling with thoughts and possibilities of the future. He sighed before turning back toward the hoop and shooting the basketball . Making it go right through the net with a 'swoosh'. _

_He made a small fist punch in the air and retrieved his rebound. When he got the ball, he shot it again and it bounced off the backboard and rolled into the street. He made a grumbling sound and jogged across the street to get his ball back. When he was in front of the house across the street he started looking for the basketball. Andrew walked a little up the flat driveway and knelt down by the black SUV parked in it. His ball was leaning against the back tire. But when he reached over to grab it, another hand beat him to it. He instinctively pulled his hand back and got up from under the car. When he walked around the end of the vehicle, a boy was standing there with Andrew's ball in his hands._

_They had about a fifteen second stare down unitl the boy broke the silence. "This your ball?". Andrew scoffed because it seemed obvious that it was his._

_"No, I just like to snoop around my new neighbors property." He said with sarcasm coating his every word._

_To his surprise, the kid laughed."Right. You probably work for some secret agency and was looking for mysterious drugs. Well, I'm telling you now, that the old married couple next door have been acting quite suspicious lately."_

_It was Andrew's turn to laugh. And the boy joined him quickly after. They continued to crack up for what seemed like hours until he broke their laughing fit._

_"I'm Andrew. Just moved in across the street." He turned around and pointed to his house._

_"Cool. I'm Mitchell, but call me Mitch." He replied. Andrew took this chance to notice this guys looks. He had shaggy blonde hair and a few freckles on his face. He was wearing a black Linkin Park shirt with a dark blue pair of long jean shorts. He had this kind of skater-surfer guy look to him. _

_Andrew looked up and nodded. He was about to say something else, but his mom's voice rang from across the street calling his name. "That's me." He started to walk away but then turned back around to his hopefully new friend."See ya around?"._

_Mitch just nodded and said,"Yeah, totally. Oh, and here's your ball."He bounced it over to Andrew."Maybe we could shoot around later."_

_Andrew just replied,"Yeah." with a small smile playing at his lips._

_From that day on these two did almost everything together. They found out that they share an interest in a lot of things. Like sports and skateboarding or riding bikes. They also found a strong bond over videogames, specifically 'Halo' and 'Call of Duty'. And, of course, girls. That seemed to always pop up into one of their conversations somehow. Mostly since Mitch was always checking out girls when they were in town or at school. But because of these special bonds, they found trust in each other. But apparently not a big enough trust that Andrew would just give up his most deepest, darkest secret. There had been some close calls, but he had avoided his way around the questions by bringing up something like sports scores._

_He knew eventually Mitch would find out and he would probably lose the only best friend he had ever had. Because everything good that ever comes in his life seems to always figure out a way to leave._

_*End of Flashback* _

Andrew quickly scribbled down a response to the note.

_What are you talking about?_

_-Andrew_

He waited until Ms. Warner turned around to the whiteboard before tossing the note back to Mitch. A few seconds later, the note hit him on the cheek and fell on his lap. He turned and glared at his friend, who simply smirked back. He rolled his eyes before reading what it said this time.

_Don't play dumb! I saw you drooling all over her with googily eyes._

He widened his eyes at this and thought, _Was I being that obvious?_

Andrew just shook his head and replied-

_Just shut up and we'll talk after class._

He folded the piece of paper and glanced up towards the front of the class once more, then threw the note back a little harder than last time. It hit Mitch square in the forehead, causing him to whisper loudly,"Ow!".

A few students that witnessed this snickered. Including Andrew. This made the teacher turn to face her class and scope out the troublemakers. When she did this, everyone immediately shut up and sat up straighter in their desks. **(A/N This happens a lot at my school!)**

As soon as she turned back around, the bell signaling the end of first period rang. The whole class rushed to put their things away and get out of the classroom. Andrew packed up his things slowly while watching Sarah do the same. He wanted to walk with her to their next class, but Mitch was making that kind of difficult with his nagging.

"Come on. Hurry up! I can't afford another detention for being late!" Mitch whined while anxiously jumping up and down.

"Another detention? What did you do before?" Asked Andrew trying to keep conversation flowing while he continued to pack up. He knew Mitch loved to talk about himself when it came to stuff 'exciting' like detention. He didn't understand how getting in trouble was fun.

Mitch smiled proudly. "I got back at Marshall for flattening my bike tires last week." His smile turned kind of sheepish, then continued,"Let's just say the hallway isn't exactly the best place to set off a stink bomb. Too many witnesses.".

Andrew nodded not really paying attention to what he was saying. He noticed Sarah pulling her backpack over her shoulder and heading toward the door. Mitch seemed to notice this too because then he said,"Uh, I'll catch up with you later in class." He slapped Andrew on the back and ran out the door.

Andrew sighed in relief and walked over to Sarah. "Hey Sarah," she turned toward him," do you want me to walk you to class?" He asked sheepishly.

She smiled and said,"Yeah. I don't know where I'm going anyways. So a tour guide would be good." She laughed and walked into the hallway that was already emptying with kids. He followed and walked up next to her to match her pace. While they were walking and talking, Andrew spotted something very unpleasant.

Rick Marshall. Or, better known as the school bully and the guy that pissed off Mitch last week. And what's a bully without his crew? Which was following close behind him like bodyguards. Those guys sickened him. They thought they owned this school with their intimidating faces and the way they always pick on kids smaller than them. The worst part was that they were major perverts. A rumor flew around school that they tried to sneak a camera into the girls lockeroom, which disgusted Andrew. Who would be that much of a creep to sink that low?

When he and Sarah walked past him and his group, he glared at Rick as he watched the guy eye Sarah up and down like she was a piece of meat. Then he said something that made Andrew's eyes flare up and blood bubble in fury.

"Hey new chick. Why don't you ditch that loser and come hang with us for a while?" He was smirking and had stopped in front of her so she would have to give him an answer.

But to Andrew's shock, she started laughing in the guy's face. Laughing! Directly to his freckled face that held a messy mop of brown hair on top. Frankly, Andrew didn't know what to do, so just kept standing there shocked and confused.

Apparently Rick didn't know what was so amusing because next he had a slight scowl on his face and said,"What's so funny?".

It took a couple more seconds for her to control her laughter. But she calmed down a bit and said between little laughs,"Just the fact that you would think that I'd want to go near," she eyed him up and down," _that_."

Then get this- she started laughing again! And it didn't look like she would be stopping anytime soon. Andrew thought, _Seriously? Does she have a death wish?_ But he couldn't help himself anymore either. A laugh escaped his lips and then both of them were cracking up so loud, it echoed down the empty hallways.

This made the bully's face flush in anger and embarrassment and he didn't know how to respond to this girls statement. So he just huffed loudly and stalked off down the hall while glaring menacily at Andrew.

Andrew caught the glare and started to quiet down while Sarah did the same.

"Phew. That was just hilarious." she stated and they started walking to class again when the late bell rang. But Andrew was still confused on what just happened and could care less if they were late.

"Um, what just happened back there?" he asked her.

She glanced at him then answered,"You were there, you know what happened."

He licked his lips and replied,"Well, yeah, but nobody every stands up to Rick Marshall like that. Ever.".

"Well I just did. So I guess you just witnessed history there." she gave him an amused smile, but it didn't quite reach him. Why isn't he laughing with her? It is a good thing she stood up to him right?

She sighed and looked up at Andrew."I know what guys like him are like. Trust me your not the only one who has encountered them before."

Andrew just nodded a little, still not quite getting it. He'd leave it alone for now, but he was slightly worried because Rick wasn't the one to get humiliated and stand for it. And from what he's heard from Mitch, the guy is always out for revenge. He could only imagine what the bully is capable of.

The thought made him shudder. Sarah pulled him out of his thoughts with a loud clap of her hands."Well I think we should probably run to class now. Don't you think?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

His smile widened and he said,"Yeah. Follow me and try to keep up!" He started running down the hall and didn't bother to look back to see that Sarah caught up to him with ease.

"No trying is required. You know I'd totally cream you in a race right now, but then I'd get lost and couldn't find my way around the school." Andrew just laughed at what she said and they sped up a little to get to their next class.

~O~

Throughout the rest of his day, Andrew went to all his classes in a slightly cheerful mood. He and Sarah occasionally talked in class and she sat with him and Mitch at lunch. But during their lunch period though, Rick passed by their table and sent a scowl to him directly. This made Andrew stiffen like a board and gulp audibly.

It didn't go unnoticed by the other two seated at the table either."Whoa. What was that about?" asked Mitch curiously.

He didn't answer right away so Sarah did for him."Oh, well, we had a run in this morning with that creep. What did you say his name was again? _Dick_ Marshall?"

They all stared at each other for a couple seconds, then burst into uncontrollable laughter. A few tables turned to look at them weirdly, but they didn't care and continued to laugh until Mitch leaned back in his chair from laughing and fell. This started a whole new round of hysterical laughter.

After at least a couple minutes of that, they finally calmed down and continued their lunch. With the occasional slip up of a giggle or laugh because of Sarah constantly joking around and making them laugh up their internal organs.

Andrew sat back in his chair and thought,_"I've got to get to know this girl."_.

* * *

This chapter was extra long, because I didn't update last week. Anyways...

R&R? Pwetty pwease wiff spwinkles on top?

P.S. Hopefully I'll update faster, 'cause spring break is next week! And my sister will be at a camp for the whole week before it! Oh, Happy Day!

And, I think I might make next chapter Adam's date. Or the rest of Andrew's day. Hint: Interseting stuff happens in both chapters. Well, I think it's interseting.. a little. It's your opinion that matters.


	4. I'M SORRY!

I am horrible because this story has been on a **5 month HIATUS.** I've just really lost touch with it and have decided to put it up for **ADOPTION**. I'm not really sure how that works, but if you want the story to continue it, just **PM **me and I'll give it to you. I hope you guys understand, but I've realized I'm better with one-shots and stuff. I have a couple saved on my computer but have yet to publish them in fear of another Hiatus break.


End file.
